


Звонок о помощи

by Molly_Malone



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Grumpy!Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Грейс позвонила дяде Стиву и попросила помочь, когда Денни заболел.





	Звонок о помощи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call for Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331026) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



Стив только что вышел из душа после своего обычного утреннего заплыва, он собирался провести день за ремонтом отцовский машины и притворяться, что это не просто способ убить время до того момента, когда он сможет позвонить Денни и “спонтанно” пригласить его вместе с Грейс к себе на ужин. Он уже купил стейки, чтобы пожарить их на гриле, и совершенно точно не перебирал в уме варианты того, что к ним подать. Зеленый салат или салат с макаронами? И сколько овощей использовать, чтобы не осталось несъеденного? Денни явно не увлекается вегетарианской пищей, а уж что ест или не ест Грейс он и понятия не имел.  
Но он об этом не думал, потому что сейчас было только девять утра, а он обещал себе, что не будет приглашать Денни и Грейс по крайней мере до трех дня. Ну, или двух.  
Ну ладно, он может и позвонит Денни в десять, но даст понять, что ждет их не раньше…. И его мысли прервались звонком мобильного, это была мелодия Денни. Улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, он рванул в гостиную и схватил телефон.  
– Привет, Дэнно.  
– Это не Дэнно, – прозвучал голос Грейс. Она была взволнована. Стив уже метнулся за ключами, по стационарному телефону можно было набрать Чина. Полиция будет у дома Денни через пять минут, максимум.  
– Грейс, что случилось? – он старался сохранять спокойный тон, как всегда делал Денни при общении с детьми, у которых были все основания быть нервными и испуганными. Это было трудно, когда он и сам сильно нервничал.  
– Я не должна тебе звонить, – она сказала театральным шепотом. Как будто Денни и так ее бы не услышал, только если он … Стив оборвал эту мысль. А потом Грейс сказала, – Но мне кажется, тебе надо приехать.  
– Уже еду, Грейс. Можешь сказать, что случилось? – Стив прижал телефон плечом, ухватил свой пистолет и засунул его в кобуру. У входной двери он ненадолго задержался, чтобы прихватить из ящика нож и пристегнуть его на щиколотку. Три секунды на то, чтобы выйти из дому и запереть дверь, задняя дверь осталась открытой, потому что на это не было времени, да и его не особо волновало, если кто-то вломится в дом.  
Перед тем, как ответить Грейс недолго помолчала и потом ее голос упал до настоящего шепота.   
– Я беспокоюсь за Дэнно. Он не … – и она неожиданно вскрикнула от удивления, а Стив чуть не выронил телефон.  
– Грейс! – он уже подбежал к грузовику, запрыгнул внутрь и перебирал ключи. Едва он успел вставить ключ в замок зажигания, как из телефона послышался другой голос.  
– Стив?  
– Денни! Что происходит? – Стив завел грузовик и ему было уже все равно, если Денни скажет, что это была шутка. Он приедет и разберется во всем, а то так и не сможет расслабиться. Всегда был шанс, что Денни скажет одну из тех кодовых фраз, которые означают, что скоро Стив будет вести отряд спецназа в квартиру Денни.   
– Ничего, извини. Просто кое-кто думает, что если я не выпью двойную дозу детского Тайленола, то я совсем завяну.  
Стив моргнул. И он понял, что да, голос Денни был охрипший и резкий и звучал он устало.  
– Ты заболел?  
– Я не заболел, просто у меня небольшая простуда и я совсем не ворчу и не страдаю от болезни и мне не надо оставаться в постели и пить таблетки, – голос Денни звучал одновременно и строго и весело и Стив мог только представить, каким взглядом он сейчас смотрел на свою дочь.  
Ну, по правде, Стиву не было необходимости представлять это, потому что он и сам видел этот взгляд пару раз. Хотя он ни разу не делал ничего, чтобы заслужить “строгую” часть.  
– Хочешь, я привезу что-нибудь? – спросил Стив, поворачивая за угол и планируя дальше свой маршрут, он очень хотел, чтобы его сердце билось не так бешено. Прямо по пути был круглосуточный магазинчик, но если было нужно что-то кроме Найквила* и банки суповых консервов, ему лучше свернуть налево и заскочить в продовольственный.  
– Извини меня, я, кажется, говорил, что мне ничего не надо…  
– Я уже еду. Ты хочешь суп? Я могу завернуть в магазин к Вину и взять их китайского супа с пельменями. У меня от него простуда проходит моментально. Хорошо помогает при насморке, – Стив уже поворачивал в нужную сторону к Вину, он даже мог бы оттуда перебежать через улицу и зайти в аптеку Фрэнка Вонга за лекарством от простуды. Денни может критиковать китайскую медицину сколько угодно, но эти лекарства решат проблему.   
– Какую часть из слов “я не болен” ты не понял? – спросил Денни.  
– Ту часть, где твоя дочь позвонила мне и беспокоилась за тебя, – ответил Стив. – Так что, пока я сам все не увижу и не успокою Грейс, тебе придется просто с этим смириться.  
– О, да сколько… Я понял. Вы двое сговорились. Ладно-ладно, как хотите. Я не буду пить или есть то, название чего я не могу произнести, ты меня слышишь?  
– Я научу тебя правильно говорить названия, – Стив довольно улыбался.  
– К вашему сведению, вы оба слишком трясётесь надо мной и сейчас у меня самый любимый человек – это Коно, а не вы оба.  
Стив слышал приглушенный голос Грейс и по ее тону, он понял, что она сейчас строит Денни умильное личико, которое явно говорило, кто именно всегда будет у Денни самым любимым человеком. За этим последовал глубокий вздох.  
– Да, я люблю тебя больше всех. Но все равно, Коно – моя любимица. На сегодня, – сказал Денни.  
Стив деликатно кашлянул и Денни вздохнул еще раз.  
– Да, это относится и к тебе тоже. Привези супа или чего там еще, чтобы хватило и тебе, и Грейс, мы как раз пообедаем. Но не набирай слишком много еды, а то перебьешь ей аппетит к ужину.  
– У вас планы на ужин? – Стив вырулил на парковку у аптеки Фрэнка, но не торопился выходить. Денни ничего до этого не говорил, но… Стив старательно не замечал, как все у него внутри сжалось.  
Он практически слышал, как Денни закатил глаза.  
–Да, у нас есть планы. Ты будешь для нас жарить мясо на гриле у себя дома. Точно так же, как и каждый раз, когда Грейс у меня на выходные, ты попытаешься притвориться, как будто не строишь тайных планов на ужин за десять дней до события. Ты совсем не отличаешься тонкостью МакГаррет, ты это знаешь?  
Стив улыбался, но он уже заметил, насколько охрип от разговора голос Денни.  
– Я буду через пятнадцать минут, – сказал ему Стив, – приляг и отдохни. У тебя есть в доме чай?   
– Ты что, моя мамочка? Да, у меня есть чай, но я не буду его заваривать, – возмутился Денни, а потом была пауза и трубку снова взяла Грейс.   
– Я прослежу, чтобы он прилег, а мама научила меня, как заваривать чай, – она сказала с решительным настроем, пугающе похоже на своего отца. – Дядя Стив, а можно мне булочек “Tau sar bao”**?   
Стив улыбнулся, услышав ее произношение, почти идеальное. На фоне он слышал, как Денни жалуется на то, чему Стив ее учит.  
– Привезу, – сказал он ей, – и помогу тебе с китайским, пока Денни будет спать.  
– Хорошо! Хсье – Хсье***, – она осторожно добавила и Стив ухмыльнулся, когда услышал, что Денни стал возмущаться еще больше.  
– Десять минут, – сказал он ей и, наконец, убрал трубку.  
Девять минут спустя он стучал в дверь квартиры Денни и улыбался Грейс, когда она открыла ему. Он отдал ей пакет с булочками и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, где Денни, как заметил, что он крепко спит на диване. Его щеки были покрыты румянцем, но все остальное лицо было бледным, рядом стояла корзина, до краев полная бумажных носовых платков.  
Стив понимающе посмотрел на Грейс и она кивнула ему.  
– Я рада, что ты здесь, – сказала она, вытащила булочку и откусила кусочек. – Я еще слишком маленькая, чтобы им командовать.  
С дивана раздалось сонное бормотание и Стив тихо усмехнулся. Он на цыпочках подошел к дивану и присел, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с Денни. Тот разлепил один припухший, весь в красных прожилках, глаз и возмущенно посмотрел на него.  
– Хорошо, что ты не болеешь, – сказал Стив.  
– Я все еще ненавижу вас обоих, – пробормотал Денни и снова закрыл глаз.

fin

Примечания:  
*NyQuil – Распространенное лекарство от симптомов простуды, продается без рецепта. [(с)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NyQuil)   
** Tau sar bao – китайские булочки, приготовленные на пару, с начинкой из пюре из красной фасоли.  
***Xie xie (Хсье – хсье) – “спасибо” на мандаринском диалекте. [(с)](http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20061020225413AAiYjw8)


End file.
